


Wrong Love

by msrogersstark



Series: Based on JONAS [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Adaptation, M/M, fluff mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/msrogersstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan falls head over heels for a girl. Kevin and Alex think he's going too fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off one of my favourite JONAS episodes, called Wrong Song (I think). Almost exactly the same plot as here except the ending. Also there's no Macy and Stella story line included. The song that Kes sings is also written by them and it's entitled "Give Love A Try."  
> This was written quickly and may make no sense. Un-Beta'd. Comments are awesome. Enjoy :)

Kevin and Alex were walking through the hallway when they saw it.

“Do you see that?” Kev asked, pointing to the guy sitting with his back to them.

“Is that Kes?” Alex asked, taking a few steps closer.

“Yup.”

“And he’s with a girl!” Alex exclaimed, stepping towards the two people.  

“Wait.” Kevin said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Ryan sat back and the two boys caught his smile.

“He’s smiling.”Alex pointed out. “That’s not good.”

“Not just smiling.” Kev said, “Grinning.”

The bell rang and Ryan ran up to them.

“So who’s that?” Kevin asked him, gesturing to the girl who was walking in the other direction.

“Oh that’s just Penny.” Ryan said, blushing at the name.

“You know Kes.” Alex said, putting an arm over his shoulders. “I think someone might be in love.”

“What who me?” Ryan asked, looking away. “No.”

“Uh yeah.” Kevin said, slinging his arm around the otherside.

“Kes, we just want to make sure you’re not getting in too far.” Alex explained.

“I’m not!” Ryan insisted.

“Ok then.”

 

The next day at school, Kevin met Alex at his locker.

“Let’s play 20 questions.” He said.

“Ok. Is it a human?” Alex asked, digging through his locker.

“Yes.” Kevin answered.

“Is he good looking?” Alex asked.

“Yeah.”

“Is it Ryan?” Alex asked.

“No.” Kevin replied, shooting him a look.

“What?” Alex looked away.

“Fine who is it?”

“Max.”

“Maxim?” Alex looked incredulous.

“Yeah.”

Alex sighed. “Oh look it’s the love birds.” He pointed out to Kevin.

Ryan was sitting with Penny in the glass atrium.

“We totally shouldn’t go in there.” Kevin said, smirking. Together they turned around and walked into the atrium.

“Hey!” They called to Kes. “How bout you introduce us?”

“Oh who’s this?” Penny asked, looking up at them.

“They were just leaving.” Kes said, shooting a glare in their direction.

“No we weren’t.” Kev said.

“Leave.” Ryan mouthed.

“I’m Kevin.” Kevin said, “And this is Alex.”

“Nice to meet you.” Penny said, smiling.

“Great we’re all introduced. Now go.” Ryan said, smiling sweetly.

“Tell us everything.” Alex gushed and Kevin gave him a weird look.

“Out.” Ryan mouthed again.

The bell rang. “I have to go to class now.” Penny announced and walked off.

Ryan glared heatedly at them both and then followed her.

 

“Would you look at that?” Kevin said, making Alex stop.

Penny was sitting in the atrium but there was no Ryan.

“Where is he?” Alex asked.

People began to grumble and suddenly there was a clear path right through the hallway.

“ ‘scuse me! Pardon me!” Ryan announced, running through the hallway, a guitar in one hand and his bag in the other.

“Whoa there music man.” Kevin said, stepping in front of Ryan’s path.

“Move.” Ryan commanded.

“Why do you have a guitar?” Alex wondered out loud.

“No reason.”

Kevin stepped to the side. “Are you sure this isn’t moving too fast?” He asked.

“Yes!” Ryan said hurriedly and ran towards the atrium.

 

Ryan sat down on the bench beside Penny breathing hard.

“I wrote you a song.” He told her before he could stop himself.

“You did?” She smiled.

“Yep. Want to hear it?” He asked.

“Of course!”

Ryan strummed a couple of chords.

_You, you’re like driving on a Sunday. You, you’re like taking off on Monday. You, you’re like a dream a dream come true._

_I, was just a face you never noticed. And I, was just trying to be honest with myself, with you, with the world._

_You might think, that, I’m a fool for falling over you. Tell me what can I do to prove to you that it’s not so hard to do._

_Give love a try, one more time._

 

Alex was standing outside the glass, listening. Kevin had run off to find Max and left Alex here. He was just recording this for blackmail purposes. Honest. Or maybe not honest.

The lyrics hit home. He could hear his own story in those words. But Penny was the one lucky enough to hear that song, not him.

“Wow so you play guitar and hockey?” Penny asked Ryan.

“Yep.” He replied, tapping his fingers on the edge of the guitar.

“I figure skate.” She explained. “I have a competition in a few days. Would you come along?”

“I’d love to.” Ryan told her honestly.

 

Alex and Kevin were sitting watching TV when Ryan walked in, carrying two big shopping bags.

“Help.” He said, putting them down on the coffee table.

“How many stores did you buy?” Kevin asked.

“I just grabbed everything I could think of.” Ryan insisted.

Alex rifled through the bag. “I know you’re going to an arena but if you wear all of those clothes then you won’t be able to walk.”

Ryan scowled at both of them. “Fine. I’ll figure it out.”

“You look good now.” Alex muttered which earned him a weird look from Kevin.

Ryan was too busy running around to hear him.

“You know, we could come along. I like figure skating.” Kevin said.

“We don’t want to take away from her show.” Alex pointed out.

“No one will notice.” Ryan said.

“Then we’ll be there.” Alex said, giving Ryan a small smile.

Ryan returned it.

 

When Penny stepped onto the ice, Ryan stood up and cheered. Alex sulked and Kevin just watched it unfold.

They watched her performance and when she was awarded first place, Ryan clapped loudly.

“Penny, what can you tell us about your win?” The interviewer asked her.

“Well I have to dedicate this to a certain special person.” Penny began.

Alex watched Ryan’s smile grow.

“My amazing boyfriend who helped me get here.”

Ryan stood up.

“Jimmy!” Penny said, waving at a guy sitting across the arena from them.

Alex jumped to his feet. Ryan bolted from the room.

“Kevin.” Alex said, worridly. 

“Right behind you.” He replied and they both ran out of the rink to follow Ryan.

 

Ryan was waiting at the car, head in his hands.

“Are you ok?” Alex asked him quietly.

“Yeah.” Ryan said, looking up. “Let’s just go home.”

 

Alex watched Ryan the whole ride home. He wasn’t talkative, despite Kevin’s attempts to start a conversation. When they got home, Kevin announced he was going shopping.

Alex climbed out of the car with Ryan and opened the door to their shared house. Ryan walked in, dropping his coat on the counter and heading upstairs. Alex gave him his space for a while but after 20 minutes had passed and Alex hadn’t heard anything, he headed up the stairs. Ryan was lying back on the bed staring at the ceiling. When he heard Alex’s footsteps he said, “If you’re here to say 'I told you' so then you can leave.”

Alex sighed. “I won’t. I promise.”

“Good.” Ryan said, sitting up slightly when Alex sat down on the edge of the bed.

“I’m really sorry about Penny.” He said softly. “You really loved her.”

“No.” Ryan replied, a mix of heartbreak and hope in his voice. Alex turned to face him. “I mean, I thought I did love her.” Ryan added, “But I didn’t.”

Alex crawled across the bed to where Ryan was lying and lay down beside him.

“You always have tomorrow.” Alex said, “There’s always someone who will love you.”

“I’m tired of having my heart broken.” Ryan told him, “And that’s partly my fault.”

“Life can’t blame the one who falls headfirst into love. It can only blame the one who breaks their heart.”

“You’re very poetic.” Ryan said with a chuckle.

Alex shrugged and turned his head a bit so that he was looking at Ryan.

“Are you willing to take one more chance?” Alex whispered, “With someone you trust?”

“What do you mean?” Ryan asked, but Alex could tell he knew. There was a new layer of faith in his eyes, one that shone through the tears.

Alex kissed him softly, a slow burn against his lips. Ryan kissed back, a smile quirking his lips in their place against Alex’s.

“Yes.” Ryan answered finally.

Alex ducked his head when he felt himself blush.

“I have always loved you.” Alex muttered.

“Deep down, I think I have to.”

“He who falls deep into love has the greatest capability to return the love he finds.” Alex said

“Brilliant then.” Ryan replied with a grin.

“So,” Alex said softly, “Give love a try, one more time.”


End file.
